


Overtime

by itbeajen



Series: Happily Lost in Love [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Working overtime suckedOr at least, it sucked whenever you weren't around and there with him
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Series: Happily Lost in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798207
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Overtime

Unbreakable. Undefeatable. Unwavering. 

Champion of Galar.

_ Former _ Champion of Galar. 

The cape that once felt like a heavy weight on his shoulders was finally gone, and while he was relieved to be freed from the imposing and expecting gazes of the masses and the corporations - he wasn’t truly free. 

Another sigh escaped his lips as he slumped forward on the mahogany desk in his office space. The energetic and passionate look in his eyes were dulled out, after all, he loved Pokémon battles, and he loved challenging himself and his Pokémon friends to be better. Paperwork though… that wasn’t exactly his cup of tea, even if he was rather efficient at it if he had to say so himself.

There were a few knocks on his door, and before he could even sit up straight and say that it was okay to enter, he heard the doors sliding open anyways. Unlike the usual stack of papers that you normally bring in with you, you brought in a tray with tea and some snacks.

“Tired?” There’s a playful smile on your lips as you placed the tray onto his desk. Leon eagerly sits up before grabbing the tea cup and using it to warm up his fingers.

“Very,” Leon sighed and asked, “Any updates?”

“None, sir.”

“It’s just the two of us, [Name].” 

The whine did not go unnoticed to you, and you fondly sigh, “I thought we agreed to stay professional at work, Leon?”

The goofy smile on his face grew larger at the mere mention of his name and not by titles or any of that proper stuff. He slouches into his chair as he takes a sip of the tea you brought in. The long exhale of relief and content is so obvious as he glances over. 

“It’s late, and we’re both working far past the usual hours.”

“You’re correct about that,” you glanced out the glass windows that were  _ mostly  _ covered with curtains. Leon wasn’t too fond of having every single wall be glass, and while he wished he could change the entirety of it, it was cheaper overall to just buy curtains. The curtains were pulled away in just the right areas to filter in the moonlight and you smiled, “Maybe we should stop for tonight?”

“Are you actually okay with that?” Leon raised an eyebrow at you. He knows for a fact that you hated leaving work undone, especially as it got closer to a deadline. Yet you were the one offering to stop early? 

Before you could respond though, Leon jokingly asked, “Who are you and what have you done with my wife?”

Whatever response that was on the tip of your tongue is immediately taken away and you’re now reduced to nothing more than a sputtering mess. While normally you were the one that was calm and collected, there were those few rare occasions where Leon wasn’t being cute and directionally challenged and was actually smooth enough to woo you and leave you completely speechless.

“I-” You cleared your throat and responded, as professionally as possible, “I’m just taking into consideration how overworking is bad for you and that we should get enough sleep each day.”

“Oh yes, of course. I should have known,” Leon played along. He gently places the tea cup on the table and walks up to approach you, but very quickly he’s stopped when he hears the immediate trill of a very familiar bird. Your faithful Rowlet puffs his feathers up and purposely flies past Leon’s face as Leon attempts to approach you.

“It’s off work hours, Rowlet.”

“Rowl!” Your Rowlet shakes its head at Leon and Leon sighed, “Why is he like this?”

“Because someone needs to make sure you’re working when I’m not around, isn’t that right, Rowlet?”

“Row!” Your Rowlet proudly trilled and purposely puffed his wings to look like he was placing them on his nonexistent hips, but it got the point across well enough. Leon huffed in response and whined, “I can’t even get a hug before we leave the office.”

“Well, you usually get a hug  _ and _ a kiss back home.”

“But [Name],” Leon was purposely whining and acting cute. It was very unlike him, but perhaps it was because it was you and no one else that he was being such an indulgent child. Your Rowlet was perched on the arm of Leon’s chair, watching from afar and cooed slightly before turning away from the two of you.

“One kiss, and one hug.”

“Yes!” 

Leon did a small fist of victory before taking your hand in his and bringing you closer. His arms gently embraced you and he sighed, “Overtime is okay as long as I get to work with you.”

“So you’re okay working a bit more tonight?”

“No.” You pulled back enough to catch the pout on his face and you laughed, “Alright, boss man. Let’s go home.”


End file.
